Contestshipping Birthday DrabblesOne-Shot!
by Contestshipper16
Summary: This is a Birthday Drabble or One-Shot depending on how they go Story for a great friend of mine. General Muffins! :) Happy Birthday and I hope you have a great day! ANICA OUT LATESSSSSS!


**Me: Hey, Guys! :D So, this is a birthday gift to one of my most amazing friend! :D General Muffins! :D Happy Birthday, Seiko! I hope you have a great day and the most amazing birthday! :)**

**If you guys haven't already, go read his stories! They are amazing! Trust me, you won't regret it! They are amazing! :)**

**Also, this will just be a filler chapter until I can update the first one. My internet was done and I didn't have time to finish it. So, this might stink...**

**May: Hi, Guys!**

**Drew: I'm guessing Contestshipping again... *Sigh***

**Me: You bet! :D Now, May! Do the Disclaimer!**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hairstyle!<strong>

Drew looked over to May and frowned.

She was sitting in a bench a few feet in front of him, yet she had no idea of his presence. She was clueless of him watching, while she continued to look around the park with a smile in her face.

It was obvious she was viewing the scenery and gazing happily at all the happy kids playing around the park, squealing and giggling as they continued to run without a care in the world.

She was sitting with her back to him, letting him see the back of her head which unlike almost all girls, didn't have hair. At least, in the way she styled it.

She would keep it in a puppy-dog-ear style. One on each side of her head, framing her heart-shaped face. Over it, she had a red bandanna tied around it.

He wondered if, that was how her hair was normally or if it was hidden under the old-red piece of cloth she had tied around her head every time he saw her. He hadn't seen her once without and it bugged him a lot.

Making him wonder if she really had her hair like that or just hidden, count less of times he had tried to ask her but every time he was close to it, he would stop himself before he made himself look like a fool.

They were rivals, at least from her point of view, it would be weird if he asked her something like that.

He frowned once more, was it really worth it?

Sighing, he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets as he quietly made his way towards her, still deep in thought. He walk around the bench and sat down next to her.

"Drew? What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice filled with shock and surprise as he wide eyes started at him.

"Sitting," He said as he snapped out of it to see May starting to turn red.

"That's not what I meant! I meant what are you doing in the park or better yet the city?" She exclaimed angrily.

"Well, if you must know, I'm in the city for the contest being held," He explained.

May nodded. "And the park?"

"I decided to take a walk around."

"I see. So..." She trailed off, trying to think of a good topic. Drew chuckled before he went back into deep thought.

A moment of silence pass and Drew didn't even notice his mouth opening up to speak.

"Do you have hair under the bandanna?" May's head snapped up as she looked at him in mild confusion.

"Excuse me?"

Drew blinked. His cheeks started to turn a light pink.

"Drew?" May called as she waved a hand in front of his face.

Sighing, he gulped before repeating himself.

"Do you have hair under the bandanna or is it like that in the back?"

May blink, she stared at him blankly. Her head tilted to the side as she composed herself.

"Yes, I do have hair under my bandanna but I don't see how that's of any importance to you," She replied cautiously as her eyes narrowed.

'I think he's sick...' She thought as she stared at him closely.

"Then why do you hide it?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Why do you hide your hair?" He repeated.

"Because I want to?" She replied but it sounded more like a question than an answer.

Reaching his hand forward he started to untie her bandanna.

"Hey! Drew! Stop it! Don't touch my bandanna!" May exclaimed trying to push his hands away but to no avail. A few seconds later, the bandanna was in Drew's hand as May's brown hair fell onto her shoulders.

"Drew!" She exclaimed as she glared at him, sending him a pout. Drew smirked as he looked at her.

She still had her puppy-dog-ear-style but now it was with a wave of brunette-hair, flowing down her back. It added to her cute and childish nature, not that he would ever tell her that.

"You know. You look better like this, you should keep it that way," He said as he avoided her hands trying to grab the bandanna back.

"Drew! Give it back," She exclaimed but he just chuckled and pushed her back a bit.

He stood up and put the bandanna on his pocket.

"I just said you should keep it like that, you should take complements more seriously May," He exclaimed as she opened her mouth to retort.

"Anyway, I need to be leaving now. See you at the contest," Drew said as he threw a rose behind his back towards May's direction as he walked of.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Dumb, lame, rushed and OOC... I know! But I did't have time and I needed to get this done by today. I will try to make the other chapters better! But remember this one is just a filler chapter! DX<strong>

**Anyway, Happy Birthday, once again, Seiko! I hope you have a great day! :)**

**May: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


End file.
